Szakal swe sposoby ma
Szakal swe sposoby ma (Jackal Style) - piosenka śpiewana przez Reirei i jej rodzinę w odcinku Święto Kupatana. Wersja polska Reirei: : Szakale mają to w genach : Inteligencję oraz spryt : Z pozoru sympatyczne : Lecz to jest zwyczajnie mit! : Umiemy wykiwać system : Żaden szakal nie pracuje sam : Ale chyba to oczywiste : Najpierw muszą ufać nam : Więc słuchaj mnie Refren: : Udawać masz wdzięk : Moc uśmiech ma : Proste te sztuczki : Szakal zna : Kiedy wkurzysz się : Ochłoń, bo wszystko gra : Zwykłą tę sztuczkę : Szakal zna! Reirei: : Nie zbieraj nic, nie buduj nic : Naprawdę wszystko tutaj masz : Pracę tu zostaw naiwniakom : Pielęgnuj swą fałszywą twarz : Fałszywą twarz! Refren: : Udawać masz wdzięk : Moc uśmiech ma : Proste te sztuczki : Szakal zna : Kiedy wkurzysz się : Ochłoń, bo wszystko gra : Zwykłą tę sztuczkę : Szakal zna! Reirei: : Szakal zna! : Gdy nadejdzie Kupatana : Wszyscy zbiorą się, chcąc radość nieść : I wtedy pojawią się tam szakale : Będziemy tam bez oporów jeść : Będziemy tam bez oporów jeść! : Udawać masz wdzięk : Moc uśmiech ma : Proste te sztuczki : Szakal zna : Kiedy wkurzysz się : Ochłoń, bo wszystko gra : Zwykłą tę sztuczkę : Zwykłą tę sztuczkę : Szakal zna : Szakal zna : Tę zwykłą sztuczkę : Szakal zna! Wersja angielska Reirei: : Our kind is born a bit smarter : Than other creatures you might know : And though we seem quite pleasant : Our niceness is just a show : We've learned how to beat the system : Everyone else does our work for us : But before we can take advantage : First, we have to win their trust : So listen up Refren: : Pretend to be sweet : Speak with a smile : Then you can take things : Jackal style! : Even if you're mad : Play it cool for awhile : That's how you fool 'em : Jackal style! Reirei: : Don't gather food or build a home : There's plenty here for us to take : Working hard might be good for others : But we get by just being fake : By being fake! Refren: : Pretend to be sweet : Speak with a smile : Then you can take things : Jackal style! : Even if you're mad : Play it cool for awhile : That's how you fool 'em : Jackal style! Reirei: : Jackal style! : And just wait for Kupatana : All these animals gathered in peace : We'll stroll in and eat at our pleasure : It's gonna be one amazing feast : It's gonna be one amazing feast : Pretend to be sweet : Speak with a smile : Then you can take things : Jackal style! : Even if you're mad : Play it cool for awhile : That's how you fool 'em : That's how you fool 'em : Jackal style! : Jackal style! : That's how you fool 'em : Jackal style! Wideo Kategoria:Piosenki